1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container, and more particularly to a container for making tea, coffee and the same, which keeps tea leaves or milled coffee in water and prevents the tea leaves or coffee powder from pouring out.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 8, a conventional container for making tea in accordance with the prior art comprises a body 7 with a receiving space 71 longitudinally defined therein. The receiving space 71 extends to a top of the body 7 to define an opening 711. A filter cup 8 is receiving in an upper portion of the receiving space 71 for receiving tea leaves. A cover 9 is detachably secured to the top of the body 7 for closing the opening 711 in the body 7.
When making tea, some tea leaves B is put into the filter cup 8 and the hot water is poured into the receiving space 71 via the filter cup 8 for dipping the tea leaves B. The tea leaves B can fully stretch in the filter cup 8. The tea is finished when the tea leaves fully stretch.
However, the filter cup 8 is received in the upper portion of the receiving space 71 so that the height of the level of the hot water must higher that that of the tea leaves for fully dipping tea leaves B. As a result, the tea leaves B may not be fully dipped in the hot water when the water is drunken in the dip process and the tea in the body 7 is always thin as shown in FIG. 9.
In addition, the openings of the filter cup 8 and the body 7 are in the same direction so that the tea leaves may moved into the mouth of the drinker with the tea during drinking. Consequently, the drinker may feel uncomfortable.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional container for making tea.